Hallowe'en Kiss
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: Fuji and Inui share a Hallowe'en kiss in the halls of Seigaku, but what happens when the 'were-cats' (aka Ryoma and Eiji), catch them and start spreading the news of the hidden partnership. Really bad at summaries - full details inside! Please R&R! My first fic in this fandom. Enjoy!


**Hallowe'en Kiss**

**Summary: Fuji and Inui share a Hallowe'en kiss in the halls of Seigaku, but what happens when the were-cats (aka Ryoma and Eiji), catch them and start spreading the news of the hidden partnership.**

**Pairings: Fuji/Inui & Ryoma/Eiji**

**A/N: 2 part fic! This chappie is Fuji/Inui POV, next chapter is Ryoma/Eiji. Hope you enjoy! I will try to post the second and last chapter tomorrow.**

*ZRS*

Fuji smirked. It was Hallowe'en and him and Inui were walking through Seigaku's 'Horror Maze'. Inui had helpfully informed him before-hand, about where all the traps and hiding places were located.

As the two of them turned around the next corner, Fuji looked up at his boyfriend. The black glasses were firm on his face, lips drawn tight and eyes calculating their surroundings. The smiling sadist swore he could see cogs whirring around inside Inui's head as he collected even more data.

Fuji was so wrapped up in Inui's expression, that he missed the fact that Inui had stopped and was now calling his name.

"Fuji. Fuji, are you alright?" Inui paused and looked lovingly at his tennis team-mate. "You look a little pale and seemed disorientated. Do you want to go back?"

Fuji had turned to face Inui and smiled at him, but Inui could tell that it was the one he used to cover up his thoughts, not the open, expressive one that he was privileged enough to see when they were alone.

Gazing at Fuji, the data master muttered under his breath about the probability of Fuji being unwell, scared, or affected in any other way. … _49.8% chance Fuji is unwell... 21% chance that Fuji is tired from today's strenuous workout... 11.85% chance that Fuji is scared..._

Even Inui, with his weirdly-flavoured juice concoctions, was hesitant of accusing Fuji of being afraid. The smiling boy was just about as sadistic as they came, but Inui loved him for it. … That didn't mean he had the guts to ask if Fuji was afraid, though...

Inui's mutterings were barely audible, but Fuji could still make out the words _49... _and_ scared … _. Fuji chuckled. He walked up towards Inui and reached his arms around Inui's neck. The boy in question looked down as Fuji's arms tugged the bespectacled boy's face closer towards his own. Inui attempted to pull back but Fuji's grip was surprisingly strong for his thin arms.

As their lips neared one another's Inui quickly asked, "Is it okay to do this here? I mean … we might get caught … and we've been trying so hard yo keep it a secret. Are you ready to te-". Inui didn't get to finish his sentence as Fuji's lips brushed his and the world around him melted away. Fuji's lips were so delicate and soft, and as they parter, a little pink tongue darted out and moistened Inui's lips, who groaned in turn and parted his own, letting his wet tongue battle together with his partner's.

Finally, they parted for air. While, their forehead still touched, Fuji whispered against the other's lips, "I'm read if you are... _Sadaharu_."

Inui panted and locked lips with Fuji once more.

"FUJIKO!" Just at that moment, Kikumaru Eiji raced around the corner and came to a sudden hault as he witnessed the second kiss of the evening between one of his best friends and the team's data master.

Echizen Ryoma ran slash tripped into Kikumaru as he turned the corner.

"What is it Kikumaru-sempai?"

"FUJIKO AND INUI ARE DATING!" Kikumaru shouted out at the top of his lunges, before proceeding to turn and run off in some other, unknown direction, speeding away down a decorated corridor.

"Mada Mada Dane, sempai... " Echizen stated, unclear as to whom it was meant, before trudging after Kikumaru and disappearing.

Fuji and Inui looked back at one another, re-wrapping their arms more firmly and kissing once more. This time, when they broke away, they smiled at each other before walking on and turning the corner, finding no other costume-clad team-mates.

They walked towards one of the thee exits in the maze. Inui opened the door, allowing light to flood into the darkened hallway.

"Ne, I suppose if Eiji knows, then everyone else will too." Fuji stated.

"Oh well. Doesn't matter." Replied Inui.

They looked at each other and smile. "I love you," they say together, before leaving the maze and exiting the school grounds.

*ZRS*

_Meanwhile..._

*ZRS*

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took me about one to two hours to write. I may have the second part done tomorrow, but if it's not, I can just about promise that it'll be done sometime this week. I will probably be writing another Fuji/Inui (K) fic soon.**

**BTW, if there are any Percy Jackson fans out there, I have a poll on my blog about pairings, I'm about to post my first fic for that fandom, and I'd like to know what your favourite pair is.**

**I will do just about any request for this fandom, as long as it isn't too long (preferably a one-shot/drabble or something similar). Once again, thanks for reading. Please leave a review before you click to go back, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!**


End file.
